


Pureblood

by Cronos



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronos/pseuds/Cronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reien is an ordinary girl until she sees her mothers dead body lying in front of their house, it seems that she was killed by a crazy dog, but was she? Reien spirals out of control, all her emotions being hyped, she sees dreams, which feels so real as though something from the past.<br/>A guy with green eyes that pull you in and almost strip your soul bare, who is he to Reien?</p>
<p>Vampires, hunters and magic, 18 is the magic number, but will Reien live through all of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pureblood

Chapter 1: Night Terror

It's a hot night, although it's May, you can almost feel the heat of summer, everybody is hiding away in their homes, there are only few people outside. Those who are outside are the ones that are enjoying the sweltering heat of the soon to come summer, I personally hate the heat, it terrifies me, you can't run from it and you can't hide. You can see lights in the windows, some people are eating late dinner, some are watching late night TV, but I'm out here, alone, frightened and utterly terrified. Why? Why did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was only going to the store to get some ice-cream to eat with my mother, I was gone for only 20 minutes and this happened.  
My mother is laying on the ground a couple of feet away from our house. I want to believe she has just tripped and lying there because she can't get up, but the blood that's around her takes away that possibility. The grocery bag slips out of my hand, everything rolls away, the ice-cream jar rolls to the other side of the street, I can hear it rolling and coming to a stop, it's so quiet that you can hear my heart beating like crazy, I feel as though I'm going to die, I'm hyperventilating.  
But that doesn't matter, I can feel my terror. I see her lying there on the ground, her body beat up, the scratches on her skin, her clothes ripped as though an animal has attacked her, he's waiting in the dark, I know it, and I can feel him. His eyes on me, staring me down, carefully staking me, waiting for what will I do, waiting for me to go to my mother so he can rip me to shreds just like he did with my mother. But it doesn't matter anymore, I wish I was dead. I feel paralysis creeping in my body, the pain, my heart is about to explode, I can feel tears burning my eyes and the next moment I'm down besides her, nothing matters at this point anymore. My legs give away, they can't hold me anymore, it's too hard, the weight of the world is bringing me down, I am next to her, lying right next to her and hugging her, I want her to be alive, I want her to be only acting. I can feel the lingering warmth from her body, I can feel the faint smell of lavender that she loves. Her features are so delicate, I can still see the lingering life in her face, the face that I love so much, blond hair and delicate features, they're still there. I just start to scream as I feel the panic taking over me, I cry and I can't handle it anymore, the pain rips through my body resulting in a scream that tears my body apart. After that- nothing. I don't remember anything, only someone's eyes, green eyes as though a predators, he's watching me from his ambush, he's waiting, I know he's waiting....  
I can hear voices, so annoying, I can't get them to stop, they're just there, like bugs that don't leave you alone, someone screaming, someone screaming back, nothing makes sense anymore. They're pleading, they want an answer, I can hear some words, but they're just words without context, "alive", "dead", "awake". What does it all mean? All my life flashes before my eyes, I can see everything there ever was, the only thing that doesn't belong is my oldest memory, or is it a dream?  
I'm in a forest, I can feel the moss under my legs, once in a while I can hear a cracking sound as I step on some dry branches. Heat that's dissipated by the night, the moon and the stars are the only things guiding me in this darkness, I can't see clearly, just shapes and sizes. Ruthless pain in my chest, loneliness that is my usual companion and fear from something that might even not be there. I'm running through the forest, I'm lost and I can't remember the way, as a matter of fact, I don't even remember where I should run, I don't remember anything. I can feel smoke in the air, something's burning, there's no doubt about that, I can vaguely remember fire and screaming. "Run, you have to run to stay alive!", someone said that, but who? I can't stop, I have to run because I know my life depends on it, my legs are too short, I'm too little, I can't run any faster, but I have to, if I stop I'm as good as dead. I can feel the tension in the air that comes with a thunderstorm, and then the first drops start to rain down on me, the rain washes everything away, but it becomes harder to run, my hair gets in the way, my legs are starting to get tangled together. Suddenly I feel somebody, he's near me, he sees me and is watching me, I'm his prey for the night. I can't let the fear take over me, I have to run, I run not looking back, but I feel IT following me, he's there, he won't let me get away. The trees flash before my eyes, I can't see where I'm going and I fall. I can feel stinging pain in my knee, of course its blood. But that doesn't matter, I'll have to fight for my life, there's no other way, because the monster is right near me, two seconds go by and I feel somebody right behind me, my body is ready to fight.  
Then I see him, a man, I can't see his face, but I only see eyes that are filled with rage and insane joy. He's tall, he's a grown-up, he smiles at me so that I can see his teeth, two fangs stand out from the perfect line of teeth.  
"Hello there little kitty, are you lost?" the man asks.  
I can't do anything, I feel tears pouring down my cheeks and I start to scream, the man holds me by my throat so I would shut up. The next thing I know I'm down on the ground again, I feel like a puppet being tossed around by everyone. I can hear the inhuman screams of the man, he's pleading for his life. I turn to look at him and I see a boy holding him by the throat, one, two and he rips his head off. The blood spatters on his face, he licks the blood that's on his arms and lips. He turns to me and I see green eyes. I scream and loose my conciseness.  
I feel warm and protected, somebody is carrying me, he smells of smoke and a lingering smell of vanilla. So strange, why is there this smell? I open my eyes and the green- eyed man is holding me, he can't be older than 20, I can't really see his face, it's a mixture of blood and smoke. He had dark brown or black hair, that fit his pale face quite well, he looked really good.  
"Your safe now my love, nobody's going to hurt you anymore" he said with a pained expression on his face.  
It almost felt like my heart was going to break, this was our first meeting, but I felt as though I had known him my whole life, which at that point wasn't really long. My heart was breaking because I knew we had to separate, I cried myself to sleep in his arms. 

When I opened my eyes again, we were still in the forest, it was still silent around us, the rain had stopped and there was just silence, sometimes you could hear the rain drops falling from the trees making this strange sound, and when you cleared your head off any thoughts you could hear this peculiar music that the forest made. Away from society, with this man, I felt safe and at peace. He felt that I had woken up because he put me on the ground, it was muddy but I didn't care, he took off his clothes and tried to wash the remainders of blood off his body. He was pail, but not the sickly kind of pail. I looked at him without saying a word, he was really good looking and well built. I sometimes don't get how a little kid, who's only 5 could think these things, but I felt as though I was so much older than my age, I felt that I had the mind of a teen. He came up to me and brushed my cheek.  
"Forget, forget everything about this night and everything that happen before." he said in a sweet voice filled with pain.  
Basically that's where my memory of that night ends, I woke up in my bed, my mother beside me, stroking my hair. I never again though about that memory until now, I still can't understand if it was real of just my dream, a little kid’s fantasy...

I was only about five or four years old when that happened, I don't know why I remembered this memory now, was it real or not? Who cared anymore, I was slipping into a blissful sleep, but I still could hear some background noises. The voices from before were still pestering me, not letting me enjoy my solitude, I didn't want them to be there, but they still didn't let up. I heard someone sobbing and I could feel someone holding my hand, they were squeezing it lightly. I felt that someone was picking me up and moving me somewhere. Somehow I knew those arms, that warmth, it was so familiar but I didn't really remember who it was, something very warm, it made me feel safe like nothing could ever do me any harm, but that was such a fleeting feeling, all it would take to crush this feeling was me opening my eyes and letting all the pain and sorrow crush me from the inside.  
Why did my mother have to die? She never did anything bad to anyone, she was loved by everyone she came in contact with, of course there were the rare cases when mother became angry with someone, but that didn't happen quite that often, I'd seen her get angry only twice and it was with a man that came to our house to talk about her business. Apparently he wanted my mother to do something that would have serious repercussions, but she didn't want to and it all ended with her screaming and the man leaving.   
When I finally opened my eyes I was in my room and it was cold, even though the days and evening in May were unusually hot, the night still were cold, my room window was opened and I could feel the wind rushing in, it swept across my face, freezing me. I felt so numb, I wished I was dead, I didn't want to wake up. The moon was big and round, it shone brightly into my room shedding light to every object. I could see the old wooden floor and the old Victorian style closet that was placed parallel to my bed, the chair and table that I usually used to store all my assignments that I didn't really want to do. Nothing had changed and yet at the same time everything had changed. I could feel the panic taking over me, my heart felt like it was being squeezed with inhuman force, I almost could breathe so I struggled for breath, I yanked my body up from the bed and felt the breeze run over it, so cold.... So, so cold. Why did this happen? I just started sobbing, not knowing what else I could do, I just wanted it to end.  
I heard footsteps near my door and I started to scream, the door was yanked open and I saw Lily's blond locks. I stopped screaming and became silent, it was like my body refused to function, I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't get the word out. I could see Lily's face in the moonlight, it was so pail and fragile, she usually was so full of life, but now even she looked like a ghost. She came and sat on my bed.  
"I'm sorry Reien, I'm so, so sorry."  
She started sobbing and flung around to give me a hug. She almost crushed me in her arms, I could feel her tears rolling down my shoulders. If only I could cry... I just sat there motionless, like a doll that was broken.  
"Is this reality?" I asked.  
Lily only started to cry more. So it really was reality. We sat like that for what seemed to be at least an hour, I turned my head to the window and saw the dark of the night lifting, soon it will be morning and the nightmares should dissolve. Lily tucked me in my bed and kissed my cheek, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I think I even managed to fall asleep for some hours because I remember dreaming.  
I saw the man from my earliest memories, he hadn't changed. We were in my room and I could clearly see his face, he was so beautiful, still the same pale skin, those green eyes that looked like emeralds, I hadn't seen such a vivid green before. His hair was black and short, he had a little bit of a dishevelled look to him, some of his locks were up, making him look like he just got out of the bed. He had beautiful bone structure, I held my hand up to touch his cheekbones, his skin was so warm to the touch. His lips were slightly parted as though he wanted to say something, but was holding back, it all felt so real. I looked into his eyes and it seemed that he was looking at me as though I was something really dear to him.  
"It'll all pass" he said, his voice hoarse.  
He took my hand that was still on his face and kissed the backside of it, I could feel his teeth grazing my skin lightly. And then just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. After that there was nothing, I was woken up by the sun that was shining on my face. Ugh, another new day. I could hear the bustling of the city through my opened window. Everyone was getting ready to go to work or to school, or where ever people went so early in the morning, the heat started to fill my room enveloping me in the smell of the upcoming summer. I could feel my skin becoming warm, but it I felt so cold on the inside, I could literally feel my hart freezing over. But because humans are creatures that need food and water even if they feel like dying, there was nothing much I could do but to get out of my bed and get dressed. I got some sweat pants and a white T-shirt from my chair or more correctly from my pile of clothes. I dressed and while I was doing that I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My god I looked terrible. My hair wasn't washed for quite some time so it looked like I could make butter from it, my face was so pail that I almost thought I was seeing a ghost, I had dark circles under my eyes which REALLY complimented my blue eyes quite well. I think I've lost some weight, I had also lost that "I look alive" quality that most humans have. The worst part of it all was that my eyes looked as though there was no life in them, they were usually pale blue but now it seemed like they turned gray. It made me look older that I actually was, I stared at my reflection and it stared back at me, almost mocking me, telling me "Look at what you've become".

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this will be my take on all the vampire stories out there, I had this idea when I read Twilight, because I just hated how Mayer made Bella into a stupid little girl who's addicted to Edward. None of this shit here, Reien will be the one who makes choices and the one who will protect the men and herself. I know she can't do everything herself, but at least she won't jump off a cliff just to see a hallucination.
> 
> I should write a prologue too, I have one, but that I will do some other time.


End file.
